My Lady Problems
by Ellsie Kai
Summary: This takes place after My Quarantine Season 4, Episode 16, after JD and Kylie leave the hospital. It is mere girl talk between Elliot and Carla and a patient, until the Janitor comes in. Please read and respond.


**Disclaimer I do not own any rights to "Scrubs" in any way.'**

**My Lady Problems**

_This takes place after "My Quarantine" (Season 4, Episode 16), after JD and Kylie leave the hospital. It is mere girl talk between Elliot and Carla and a patient, until the Janitor comes in._

_Elliot and Carla are walking down the hallway._

**Elliot**: Wait, so you went out with Dr. Cox? How was it?

**Carla**: (_annoyed_) It was nothing. It was just dinner, bad dinner at that.

**Elliot**: Still, you saw him in an actual social engagement. That had to be... I want to say eventful.

**Carla**: But it wasn't. And the more you talk about it the more Turk's going to be on my case about it.

_They turn into a patient's room. Elliot tries to _

_say something else, Carla shoves the chart _

_into her chest._

**Carla**: (_sweetly_) Miss Maddigan, how are you feeling?

**Christina**: (_surprised_) Nurse Espinosa, Doctor Reid, where've you two been? The doctorcame in and went on about some betting and... face cake?

**Elliot**: (_shrugging_) Oh, it was nothing. Some doctor just thought one of his patients had SA---

**Carla**: (_interrupting_) It was nothing you have to worry about, Miss Maddigan.

Christina: Please call me Christina. Miss Maddigan makes me sound so old, (_laughs_) like I was thirty something.

_Carla looks pissed, Elliot is shocked silent, _

_Christina realizes what she said._

**Christina**: (_to Carla_) Oh my God, you're not... No, you can't be... You look like you're in your twenties.

**Carla**: (_smiles_) Really? Twenties?

**Christina**: Oh yea, twenty eight at the most. (_Carla blushes_) I'm sorry, it's just something my mother used to say. Of course she was in her forties at the time. (_whispers_) She's quite vain.

**Elliot**: Oh my god, so's my mother. Does she bash you for every little flaw when you visit her?

**Christina**: No. (_pauses; casually_) She's dead.

_Carla and Elliot are silent_.

**Carla**: Really?

**Christina**: No, but I'm pretty sure my Dad wishes she was. (at their looks) She moved to Spain with my college professor.

**Carla**, **Elliot**: Oh.

**Christina**: So, do you know what's wrong with me?

**Elliot**: (_shocked_) No one told you?

**Christina**: No, the doctor that they stuck with me seemed like he belonged downstairs with the dead people. No people skills. He kept trying to tag my toe.

**Elliot**: (_to Carla_) Why do they even let Doug up here anymore? (_to Christina_) Well, let's just take a look at your chart. (_opens it_) You were admitted with shortness of breath, stomach pains, and dizzy spells?

**Christina**: Yup. I know it's probably nothing but I was with my boyfriend and he's a total wuss. (_to Carla_) I love him but.. AHHH!

**Carla**: I know what you mean, I'm married. (_Christina nods, understanding_)

**Elliot**: (_reading the chart_) Well, it's not nothing.

_Carla and Christina look at her in anticipation._

**Elliot**: You're pregnant.

_Christina sits, head tilted, silent_.

**Carla**: (_awkwardly_) Congratulations!

**Elliot**: (_to Carla_) Maybe we should give her time, to call her boyfriend.

**Christina**: (_quietly_) Please don't.

_Carla sits on her bed and takes her hand_.

**Carla**: Listen, I know you're scared but everything will work out alright. Trust me.

_Christina is quiet._

**Elliot**: I remember the time when I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. (_Carla looks at her stunned_) Don't worry, it ended up being false. But for two days I thought I was going to have a baby, and I was in college so I was even younger than you. Anyways, I went through so many emotions so if you need to talk to anyone about this I hope I can be of help.

_Christina looks at her with gratitude, _

_tears rolling down her cheeks. The _

_Janitor comes in._

**Janitor**: I remember when my wife found had our baby. She lost everything, her job, her body, her personality. It was terrible, I divorced her a month later.

_Carla throws a pillow at him_.

**Carla**: Get out of here. (_to Christina_) He's an idiot, don't listen to him.

**Christina**: I think I should call Eric.

**Elliot**: I think that's a good idea. Do you want us to stay?

**Christina**: (_shakes her head no_) That's okay, but can you stay close?

_Carla and Elliot nod and head out_.

**Elliot**: Wow, did you see her face?

**Carla**: Yea, it was so sad. I just wanted to give her a hug.

**Elliot**: I know.

_They step out of the door and both slip _

_and fall onto their backs. The Janitor _

_stands over them._

**Janitor**: I don't like having things thrown at me.

_A pair of scrubs hit him in the head._

**Todd**: Hey, can you wash them and give 'em back. I got a date and the boobies love The Todd's scrubbbies.

_The Janitor goes after him, leaving _

_Elliot and Carla on the floor._


End file.
